Konrad von Carstein
Konrad von Carstein was a mad noble of Sylvania who was turned vampire by the blood kiss administered by Vlad von Carstein himself. After the events which led to the death of Vlad, Konrad led his own Undead army into the Empire but was halted at the Battle of Four Armies and eventually defeated at the Battle of Grim Moor in 2121 IC. Overview Konrad, a nobleman in Sylvania, was completely mad. He had the reputation of being a blood-mad butcher, cruel, merciless and insanely ruthless. He had cats killed for sport, burned villages because they smelled, and had his own mother prosecuted for giving birth to Konrad himself. Nonetheless, Vlad granted him the Blood Kiss, turning him into a vampire and extending his cruel rule for centuries. Konrad fought during the Wars of the Vampire Counts under Vlad. The vampires that survived the siege of Altdorf fled back to Sylvania after their leader Vlad von Carstein was killed by Grand Theogonist Wilhelm the third. Five vampires claimed to be the heir of Vlad: Fritz, Hans, Pieter, Konrad and Mannfred von Carstein. Konrad killed one of them, Hans, in a quarrel over who was the toughest. Having enslaved a few necromancers to do his will (he wasn't a great sorcerer himself), he gathered an army of undead and ravaged the length and breadth of the Empire, which had not yet recovered from Vlad's incursion and was still divided as three claimants fought over who would become the new emperor. Konrad was a cruel and merciless commander, slaughtering everyone who crossed his path. He was the first von Carstein to summon Blood Dragons, and with the power of these mighty creatures he became nigh unstoppable. In 2100 IC at the Battle of Four Armies the three claimants to the throne of the Empire combined forces to fight the vampire. Konrad was driven back from the gates of Middenheim. The strife not completely forgotten, two of the claimants, Lutwik of Altdorf and Ottilia of Talabecland ordered the assassination of each other during the fray, the third, Helmut of Marienburg was killed by Konrad. With the death of Helmut, Konrad attempted to usurp the throne of Marienburg by using Helmuts lifeless corpse as a puppet. Unfortunately, the magic binding the corpse wasn't potent enough and an eye fell from the former counts skull, exposing Konrads trickery. In time, Konrads madness grew ever more dangerous, to the point even his own necromancers began to fear for their lives. Eventually, the Empire decided to destroy the mad vampire once and for all. In the spring of 2121 IC at the battle of Grim Moor, the three claimants (their heirs) united forces once again, along with a Dwarf army led by King Grufbad. There combined force was enough to destroy Konrads undead army terrifying the Blood Dragons to subsequently flee the field with the necromancers quickly following. With only Konrad remaining, weak and defeated, the vampire let out a cry of madness, and fled the battlefield. Konrad however was caught by The Dwarf King Grufbad, and held down whilst Helmar son of Helmut, impaled Konrad with his Runefang finally ending Konrads madness and his life. It should be noted that, while mad, Konrad was no fool. He had used assassination on several other nobles who attempted to hinder him, and knew that treating his allies well would ensure their loyalty. His last battle was in a judicious place, for Grim Moor was a place haunted by wraith and that proved a huge asset to his army. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Undead, Games Workshop, 1994 * Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts, Games Workshop, 2001 Category:Vampire Count